The Breakup
by Alethea Melanie-Rose
Summary: Valkyrie is upset about something and Skulduggery has to comfort her until he finds out. One-shot, please read and review!


**This is a one-shot on the breakup of Valkyrie Cain and Fletcher Renn! ****Sorry to all those Val/Fletch shippers but i just don't see it :( But i hope you enjoy this anyway! by the way this can be seen as Valduggery romance or just plain friendship, matters how you take it! So sit back, relax, read and review please! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If i owned it…i would be more awesome then i am now :)**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie stormed out of her room and slammed the door shut, then proceeded to march down the stairs, throw a chair at Skulduggery Pleasant, and start pacing around the kitchen. She did all this while screaming things at the top of her lungs, most were words she normally would not say. Skulduggery only knew on thing, Valkyrie was angry, very angry. And he needed to calm her down.<p>

He got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. He found her leaning up against the wall near the plates, whispering incoherent words. She was obviously upset with someone and he hoped it wasn't him.

"Val? Why are you throwing chairs?" Skulduggery asked, staring at her intensely, waiting for her reaction.

"Sorry Mr Perfect, next time I'll throw a table!" Valkyrie snarled at him, "Or maybe some pictures and paintings and...and..." By the time she was finished she was sniffling instead of screaming. Skulduggery didn't know which he preferred. Valkyrie then grabbed a plate and threw it at the wall opposite her. She continued to do this until Skulduggery's hand flew out and caught the last one. He placed it on the table and turned to the furious Valkyrie.

"Val they were perfectly good plates, what got you so angry that you had to throw them?" Skulduggery asked the furious teenage girl, "Does it have to do with Fletcher?" Valkyrie looked at him and then moved out of the kitchen and back up the stairs, leaving a very confused skeleton behind. Skulduggery swiftly moved to the bottom of stairs where he called out Valkyrie's name, before he started the climb up the stairs and into Valkyrie's bedroom.

He found her lying on the bed shaking uncontrollably. She was most definitely crying. Skulduggery instantly felt like comforting her but it had been a while since he had comforted a teenage girl, so he was out of practice. He silently started to creep back out of her room but stop dead when she turned her head to look at him. Tears were freely falling down her face and her eyes were puffy and red. After looking at him for five seconds she put her head back down on her pillow and continued sobbing.

That made it impossible for Skulduggery to leave. He sighed and made his way over to her bed and sat down beside her. He placed one hand on her back and stroked the other one through her hair, trying to comfort her. When he got no response from that he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Valkyrie eventually wrapped her arms around him and cried with her head resting on his shoulder. Never had he seen her so upset. They stayed like that for about five minutes, until Valkyrie pushed away and sat beside her best friend.

"I...I am sorry, j-just a little upset 'bout something," she said as she calmed down, "Sorry I threw that ch-chair at you, I...I really am." Valkyrie stared at Skulduggery where his eyes should have been. He saw the sadness in her eyes and shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Y-yes I do."

"No, Val you don't. But could you at least explain to me _why_ you are so upset."

"No b-because you would think I am silly for getting all worked up about nothing. B-because it is nothing. I am fine, really I am! So do not worry about me, j-just forget this ever happened," Valkyrie said, putting her head down. Skulduggery sighed and lifted her head up with two of his fingers, making her face him,

"Whatever gets my strong-willed, stubborn and normally cheerful partner crying is something," he assured her, "So don't you tell me it's nothing." Valkyrie looked at him for a few seconds before cracking a small smile. That made him feel happier, but unfortunately the smile vanished as quickly as it came. She reached behind him and grabbed the phone Skulduggery got her for Christmas. It had a sticker of a dragon and skeleton on the back.

"Well you know how Fletcher and I are... kind of dating?" Valkyrie asked, he nodded in reply. But he couldn't help notice her stumble over the word _are. _"He decided he wanted to go to Hollywood without even telling me. I forgave him when he apologised and he said he would be back in a day or two, he didn't return so I called him and he said another two days." She stopped for a second and glanced at him.

Skulduggery did not like were this was going, "What happened next?" he asked. Valkyrie took a breath before continuing;

"After those two days he told me he wanted another two but I told him that he should come home. He didn't agree. I didn't know why but it all was explained by this." She handed him her phone, the latest text said:

_val baby  
>i am just txting u to say<br>i found another gal here in  
>Hollywood &amp; she is amazing<br>so this is goodbye  
>c ya<br>fletch xoxo_

It then had a picture of Fletcher and a young girl with short brown hair, that looked to have a lot of gel in it. Just like Fletcher's stupid hair. Immediately Skulduggery was furious, that jerk had _used_ Valkyrie. He had even broken up with her over a text message! That idiotic, self-centered, stupid... his thoughts were interrupted by Valkyrie's voice,

"See, I told you I was crying over nothing," she told him, "I don't care anymore, he can stay with that silly, little, hair-gel user of a girl." She said firmly and smiled over at Skulduggery. After telling him this she obviously felt much better. He could tell she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him, it wasn't working but he let her continue.

"I mean now I don't have a pathetic excuse of a boyfriend that I have to take care of whenever we go somewhere, and I can have relaxing breaks where he doesn't come along and teleport _me _somewhere! Oh and..." she was cut of by Skulduggery's phone ringing. He looked at her in an apologetic way before answering the phone.

"Yes...no...WHAT?...you're kidding, right?...fine...sure...bye," he hung up, "Murderer on the loose Val." Valkyrie Cain grinned, grabbed her necromancy ring from her desk and ran out the door. That would more then likely continue this conversation later.

"Race you to the Bentley, Skul!" she yelled while running down the stairs. Her partner stood in the doorway of her bedroom, shaking his head.

"She will never change," he whispered to himself, shaking his head, "That's my girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then, sorry if the ending was a little rushed...but i hope you enjoyed it! :) please, pretty please leave me a review and tell me what you think! until next time! :D<strong>


End file.
